


lights out (lights on)

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Past Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So are you going to let me have you until tomorrow or not?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	lights out (lights on)

Natasha has never understood marriage vows - or rather, the significance behind them.

 _Till death do us part, as long as we both live._ Apparently that's supposed to have connotations to  _forever and always._

How the hell is that applicable in her line of work? Maybe for people who work in an office from nine to five every single day five days a week, but when her daily routine involves being in the frontline in battle and missing death by mere inches...  _till death do us part_ could just mean  _tomorrow._

When she'd told Steve that, he'd nodded in agreement and understanding, because he's an Avenger too - so he'd turned away with a goodbye hanging in the air, left. 

When she'd told Maria that, there was more pain in her eyes than she'd expected, but she could live with that - even before she accepted the invitation to what would be their first date, Natasha had always known it would never amount to anything - had always known Maria deserved more than a monster with a ledger as red as all the blood she had ever spilled. 

When she'd told Pepper that, Pepper had folded her arms, inclined her head and said _then at least let me have you until tomorrow_ in a tone that reminded Nat of why she'd fallen in love in the first place. 

 

 

"So are you going to let me have you until tomorrow or not?"

The whisper knocks her out of her reverie, and Natasha blinks to see Pepper grinning at her. "Really? Of all the time Natasha Romanoff daydreams, it's at her own wedding?"

Natasha's laugh echoes around the room despite herself as she turns to their bemused officiator. 

"I will," she says, the words sweet on her tongue even though they're the wrong response, in all technicality.

And she does. 


End file.
